Pete Spratt vs. Luigi Fioravanti
The fight was very well anticipated. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Spratt looked a lot more focused. They tested the range. Four twenty-five with Fioravanti basically missing a leg kick. Four minutes. Fioravanti missed an overhand right and a short left hook. Fioravanti was hesitant to engage. Fioravanti landed a leg kick, Spratt caught it and nearly tripped him and Fioravanti blocked that big short uppercut. Three twenty-five with Spratt landing a right hand. Three fifteen. Fioravanti looked a bit sick and Mezger confirmed that he was, after eating bad food. Three minutes with Fioravanti missing a short uppercut himself. Spratt landed a nice inside leg kick. Spratt blocked a high kick and didn't move an inch. Spratt stuffed a single leg attempt. Spratt missed a wild left hook and they clinched with two thirty. Two fifteen. Fioravanti kneed the body. They broke. Fioravanti landed a right cross to the chin. Two minutes with Spratt landing a hard inside leg kick and another to the outside. Fioravanti blocked a high kick. Spratt stuffed a double and then a single. Fioravanti landed a left hook. One thirty. Fioravanti landed a leg kick. One fifteen with Spratt landing a hard leg kick, Fioravanti caught it and got a double-leg to side control and landed a good elbow. Spratt hip-escaped nicely with one minute and stood to the clinch and broke with an uppercut. Fioravanti missed a leg kick. They clinched. Thirty with Fioravanti kneeing the body. Fifteen remaining. Spratt got a trip to half-guard nicely. Fioravanti stood and Spratt pulled guard with a guillotine and Fioravanti popped his head out as the first round ended. The second round began. Fioravanti landed an inside leg kick that caught Spratt flat-footed. Spratt landed a right cross. Fioravanti got a single to half-guard with four twenty-five. Spratt hip-escaped and stood and Fioravanti had a headlock and he kneed the face. Fioravanti kneed the body and they broke apart. Four minutes. Spratt landed a really stiff jab. Spratt dodged that left hook. Three thirty with Fioravanti getting another single to guard. Spratt blocked a pair of elbows. He blocked another. Well two of them landed actually. Three minutes. Spratt hip-escaped back up to the clinch. Fioravanti kneed the body. They broke. Two fifteen with Fioravanti missing another right cross. Fioravanti landed that overhand right. Spratt ate a body shot. Spratt landed a partially blocked high kick and they clinched. Spratt ate a nice uppercut and landed a body shot. One twenty as they broke. Spratt landed a nice body kick. One minute. Spratt switched to southpaw. Spratt blocked a high kick, it hit the neck more basically. Fioravanti landed a body kick. Thirty-five with Spratt landing another hard body kick and that one hurt, Fioravanti grimaced and breathed heavily. Spratt was cutting off the ring. Spratt landed another body kick and dropped Fioravanti and Spratt was all over him but the second round came to an end. The third round began and they touched gloves. Spratt came out southpaw and he checked an inside leg kick and ate a leg kick. Fioravanti landed an inside leg kick. Fioravanti moved a lot. Spratt landed another body kick and that one hurt again. Fioravanti backed up, Spratt stuffed a single. Fioravanti missed a looping right. Fioravanti being cornered. Four minutes. Fioravanti's right liver was hurt. Spratt landed a body kick. Luigi had a cut over his left eye. Spratt was defending a single now. Nope, Fioravanti twirled Spratt around over his head with it and slammed him to half-guard. 'Do not let him get that underhook on the left side!' Spratt hip-escaped up to the clinch. Three fifteen. Luigi kneed the thigh and Spratt returned the favor. Three minutes. They broke with Spratt landing an elbow. He landed another hard body kick. Spratt stuffed a single. Two thirty-five. Fioravanti landed an inside leg kick. Firoavanti landed a jab. Spratt faked the body shot. Fioravanti shot for a single. Spratt stuffed it. Spratt landed a backfist. Two minutes. Spratt stalked. Spratt landed a jab and ate a left hook. One thirty-five remained. Luigi landed an inside leg kick. Spratt landed a jab. One fifteen. Spratt landed a left hook and dropped Fioravanti and pounded away with right hands and the referee stopped it. Yeah that was a true knockout. That was a huge cut over Luigi's left eye.